Nitride semiconductor light emitting devices are widely used as illuminating devices, display devices, traffic lights, and the like.
In these applications, there is a high demand for a semiconductor light emitting device with lower operation voltage and a higher optical output.
In the nitride semiconductor light emitting device, usually, on one surface where a recessed portion is arranged for a semiconductor laminate, a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are arranged, and the other surface is the light output surface.
As carriers are concentrated and injected to the narrow region of the light emitting layer near the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode, the Auger electron recombination and carrier overflow increase. As a result, the light emitting efficiency decreases, a high light output cannot be realized, and the operation voltage also becomes higher.